


I get to love you

by Nibbles84



Series: The wolves of LA [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibbles84/pseuds/Nibbles84
Summary: The promised sequel to "Pack"Buck is ready to give birth.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The wolves of LA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644796
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	I get to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck me today, so I had to write it. 
> 
> For the sake of my fic, everything makes perfect sense xD I have no idea about labor and giving birth. I am a medical professional and have some idea and knowledge but I work in Ortho for 19 years now. Also I'm a die hard Grey's anatomy fan *lol*
> 
> I listened to my spotify playlist while I wrote it. The title of this fic is from Ruelle's song "I get to love you".
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3S7AZmikCBmSCU8cGiBOmw?si=qsMUTGxuQVm4X_r9nWzZZQ
> 
> This work is not beta'd and I can't write sex scenes for the life of me. Can't barely write it in my native language (German), let alone in english. 
> 
> I still hope you enjoy it.

Buck wanted to die. Like right now. He didn’t know how much more he could take. The contractions were brutal. He felt like his insides were being squeezed and ripped out at the same time. Eddie tried taking as much pain as he could, but he didn’t want to harm his mate and their cubs by taking too much.

They both knew in the end it would be worth it.

Every contraction was bringing them closer to the birth of their cubs. Every deep breath they took together was bringing them closer to expanding their family. Every kick from the cubs was bringing them closer to being born.

~*~

They couldn’t wait. They have been dreaming of this moment for 9+ months. It was rare bringing twins to full term. But Buck was healthy and male, he had more room so to speak to carry his babies.

It hadn’t been easy. For all of them. Buck had _the_ worst case of morning sickness, since the Duchess of Cambridge gave birth to her three kids. The first trimester was hell for Buck. Stiles commuted back and forth between Beacon Hills and Los Angeles to help Buck with his morning sickness and in general keeping an eye on the pregnancy. He and Carla were constantly brewing up something for Buck to drink.

Stiles was also the only one, besides Eddie, who was allowed to touch Buck and keeping an eye on their cubs. Eddie in protective mode was driving everyone insane. Their packs understood his need to protect his mate, but Eddie was driving them up the walls.

He nearly ripped Liam’s head off the first time he visited LA with Stiles. Buck was almost at the end of his first trimester. Liam acted like a hyperactive spazz most of the time that was driving Eddie absolutely bonkers. Liam wasn’t a werewolf long enough to control his energy. Liam’s best friend Mason stood bravely between Eddie and Liam when the Alpha charged at the young werewolf for dropping Buck’s favorite coffee mug.

Stiles and Buck looked amused at the scene before them, before the two of them burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Eddie startled and started to growl at his mate and his cousin’s mate. That only made them laugh more at the Alpha.

Eddie huffed and left the room.

“So how have you been, Evan?” Stiles was adding herbs to the pot on the stove.

“It’s getting better day by day.” Buck had a protective hand on his lower abdomen, caressing his bump gently. “I can’t wait for the morning sickness to be over. I want to be able to have sex with my husband.” Stiles gave him a sympathetic look.

“Nothing is stopping you.”

Buck scoffed. “Nothing is sexier than needing to barf when your mate is eating you out.” Buck saw Stiles look. “Oh shut up. I don’t wanna get eaten out while hanging over the toilet.” Buck looked disgusted while Stiles laughed.

“Relax, Evan. There comes a time you and Eddie wish you still had morning sickness.”

~*~

They could all hear Buck’s screams as the contractions were getting worse by the minute. And none of them could bare it. The pack knew it was only natural, lots of people have given birth and were fine. But hearing the screams of pain from your packmate tore at them.

Karen and Carla were the only one from the pack allowed to be in the delivery room with Eddie. Athena wasn’t allowed, being an Alpha, it was best for all of them if she stayed behind. Eddie’s protective instincts were in overdrive, more so than normal. Another Alpha in the room would not end well for all of them.

They waited for Stiles and Derek to arrive. The couple were on their way back from San Diego.

~*~

“And I’m going to teach you both all about superheroes.” Christopher spoke excitedly to Buck’s bump. “Superman is the best, but the Black Panther is awesome too. And he is so strong and a king of his own secret country.”

Buck smiled down at his son. When they told Chris that he was going to be a big brother, he was over the moon. He already made plans what he wanted to teach his siblings.

“And his sister is really smart, like a genius. And his bodyguards are all women. They’re really strong. And his mother looks just like auntie ‘Thena.”

Christopher was rubbing softly over Buck’s abdomen.

Buck’s energy levels depleted quick the further he got along. He still worked at the fire station, but wasn’t allowed on calls anymore. He took it easy and found stuff to do at the fire house.

Currently Buck was lying on the couch, Christopher was sitting on the floor talking to his siblings. Eddie was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Buck was so glad that his morning sickness was finally over. He was five months along and the day before Stiles told them the sex of their babies. The mage was sworn to secrecy though. Buck and Eddie wanted to keep it to themselves. The bets were off the charts in the fire house.

Buck was brought back by Christopher’s loud squeak. Chris took his hand from Buck’s belly like he was burned.

“I’m sorry, dad. I didn’t do anything, I swear.” Christopher had tears in his eyes. Buck saw Eddie coming to the living room, after he heard Chris’s squeak.

“What happened?” Eddie asked concerned.

“Nothing.” Buck reassured both of them with a smile. He wasn’t sure before, because it hadn’t happened that often, but now he knew. That was definitely a kick form his cubs. It felt like a flutter in his belly.

“Give me your hand, buddy.” Buck held out his hand. “It’s okay. It was nothing bad, I promise.” Christopher hesitantly held out his hand to Buck. Eddie came closer, kneeling besides his son, tears already forming in his eyes. Buck held out his other hand for his husband.

When he had both hands in his own, he held them to different parts on his belly, where he could feel his cubs kicking up a storm.

Christopher felt it again. “They’re kicking, buddy. They like the sound of your voice.” Christopher’s eyes got comically wide.

“ _Oh_. Really?” Christopher’s breathy sigh made Buck tear up slightly. He had dreamed of this moment since he realized he was pregnant.

Buck looked at his mate. He had an awestruck look on his face.

“Babe, you okay? Did I break you?” Buck asked. That brought Eddie out of his state of shock. His cubs were kicking. His cubs were moving around in his mate’s belly.

“Oh, Evan.” Eddie looked at Buck with such love and devotion, it took Buck’s breath away. “I love you, so much.” Buck laughed wetly and leaned forward for a kiss. Eddie met him halfway.

~*~

“…what big teeth you have.” Buck woke up to his mate reading in a low voice to their cubs. “To better eat you with, my dear.” Eddie had his ear to Bucks belly. At 6 months he had a big bump.

“Don’t you think reading _“Little Red Riding Hood”_ to our cubs is a little bit early, babe?” Buck was carding his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

The Alpha turned around to lay his other ear to Buck’s bump and look up at his husband at the same time. Buck continued to card his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

“I read it to Christopher while Shannon was pregnant with him.” Eddie closed his eyes at Buck’s ministrations. He loved these quiet moments between them. Chris was at his abuela’s. Derek and Stiles were visiting, with Malia and Peter.

“I feel like Stiles and Derek were more suited to read that story.” Eddie growled at Buck’s answer. “Don’t growl. They always refer to each other as Little Red and Big Bad Wolf.” Eddie’s growl intensified and Buck started to laugh. “Now come to think of it, they always reek of pheromones when they say it. Okay maybe they’re not as suited to read it to little kids.”

They were quiet for a moment. Just enjoying the quiet they have together. Their house has become a central hub for the packs to come together since they moved. This house was bigger, in a nice neighborhood and close to Bobby’s and Athena’s house. Also a lot closer to the fire station. The Hale pack was constantly visiting. They’ve gotten a lot closer in the last six months.

Even crazy uncle Peter visited often. He was a lot more stable, now that the Hale pack had more stability.

~*~

“I hate you.” Buck yelled as another contraction came. “The next time your dick comes close, I’m gonna chop it off.” The pack winced as they heard Buck yelling.

“Breathe, baby.” Eddie tried to sooth his husband. The pregnant beta already broke his hand twice. But Eddie could take it. The breaks healed within a minute.

“You’re doing so good. I’m so proud of you.” Eddie looked deep into Buck’s eyes. “Come on, Evan. Take a deep breath.” Buck inhaled at the same time as Eddie. “That’s it. And out.” Buck exhaled. Tears streaming down his beautiful face.

“I love you.” Eddie whispered and kissed his husband gently.

~*~

“God I am so fat.” Eddie couldn’t see as he came through the bedroom door. He was hit in the face with what appeared to be one of Buck’s paternity jeans.

“You’re not fat, you’re pregnant.” Buck gave him a death glare. His husband was eight months pregnant and he was ready to pop. Carrying two babies meant twice the room. Buck had trouble finding clothes that fit, the closer he got to his due date.

“I can’t see my feet, Eddie. I am gassy and feel bloaty. My feet hurt all the time. I haven’t seen my dick in months. It’s not funny!” Eddie couldn’t keep his laughter in. He knew Buck was insecure about his body the further he was along. But Eddie was doing his best reassuring him that he was the most precious thing in the world to him.

“You’re gorgeous.” Eddie took a deliberate step towards his mate. “And sexy as hell.” Another step. Buck’s eyes got large and glassy. “And I want to worship your body.” Another step and the first tears fell. “And I want no one else carrying our cubs.” Eddie took that last step and flashed his Alpha red eyes.

He took Buck in his arms and held him like he was made of glass. Eddie tucked his husbands face in the crook of his neck. One hand on the back of Buck’s neck, the other on his back rubbing softly, while Buck cried.

The hormones where driving Buck insane. One minute he was horny, the next he cried like someone died.

“Why don’t you lie down, baby?” Eddie guided his husband to their bed. Buck sniffled and got situated on his side, with a pillow at his back and between his thighs.

“Will you lie down with me?” Buck asked in a small voice. Eddie melted. He gave Buck a kiss on his forehead.

“In a minute. I’m going to cut up some fruit for you.”

“Can you put sprinkles on them?” Eddie smiled at Buck’s hopeful tone.

“Of course, mi amor.”

Eddie came back with a cup of cut up apples, strawberries, raspberries and chocolate sprinkels. He put it on the night stand, in easy reach for Buck, and got on the bed to spoon his husband.

Buck let out a deep sigh, when Eddie lay behind him and put a protective hand on his large bump. Eddie kissed his neck and caressed his abdomen.

“She’s active today.” Eddie could feel their daughter kick continuously. Buck lay a hand beside Eddie’s.

“Yeah, she’s using my kidney like a football.” Her tiny fists continued to kick Eddie’s and Buck’s hand. “She’s going to be a strong Alpha one day.”

~*~

“Where the fuck are you?” Eddie yelled into the screen, at the same time Buck let out a pained howl. “The contractions are a lot closer together for half an hour now.”

“We just passed city limits, Eddie. Relax.” Derek tried to calm down his cousin. Eddie looked like a mess over FaceTime. Face splotchy, eyes red and not Alpha red. He’s a panicked mess.

“Relax? Relax? My cubs want out and my husband can’t take any more of this. He’s been in labor for 24 hours.” Eddie sobbed.

The Hale pack had to deal with a rogue pack of chimera’s with chameleon traits in San Diego after Satomi asked for help. Stiles, Derek, Erica, Boyd and Corey went down there the day before Buck went into labor.

“He’s not the first person to give birth. Dude seriously needs to chill.” Eddie could hear the muffled reply, but couldn’t see, since the backseat was dark. He growled into the phone.

“Catwoman, shut the fuck up.” Stiles hissed at his beta. “You’re gonna help me deliver these babies when we get there. I want you at Buck’s side as his support and drain his pain as we go.” Eddie heard Erica whine in the backseat.

“Erica.” Derek flashed his red eyes at the mirror.

“Eddie.” Stiles called to the Alpha. “Calm down. Take a deep breath.” Eddie took a deep breath. “We’re almost there. Ten minutes’ tops. Is everything ready for me?”

Eddie took a stuttering breath. “Yeah. Carla and Karen prepared everything you asked for. They’re currently helping Buck calm down and telling him not to push.”

“Good. Then you’re doing everything right. Tell Carla to do a spinal anesthesia right now. When I get there I can begin with the C-section. And don’t worry Eddie, everything will be fine and soon you will both hold your cubs.”

Eddie nodded and was on his way back to his husband to relay the information to Carla.

“Okay, see you soon.” Eddie ended the call.

Stiles took a deep breath. He could feel Derek’s hand in his and looked at his mate.

“You ready to do this?” Derek asked.

“Of course. I helped Deaton deliver cubs and my magic is doing the rest.” Stiles turned around to Erica. “The next time you insult an Alpha and his mate, you’re on your own.”

Erica tried to speak. “No! You don’t get to speak. Eddie is scared and panicked. A panicked Alpha in protective mode is dangerous. His pregnant mate is in a lot of pain. Eddie can’t take much pain from him or it will kill his mate and cubs. And you want to find out what happens then?”

Erica lowered her head. “I’m sorry. But why punish me by putting me in a room with him?” Erica couldn’t help but wonder.

“Because, Catwoman, you’re gonna learn what it means to be in labor. When you take Buck’s pain, you’re going to find out how strong he really is. Labor is not for the weak.”

Stiles hoped he got through to his beta. Erica was a strong woman but sometimes her mouth got her in trouble…a lot of trouble. She got a lot better when her and Boyd mated, but she still had her moments.

“And when this is all over, you’re gonna apologize to Eddie and Buck.” Derek told his beta. She let out another whine.

“Boyd, Corey you’re gonna run the perimeter. I want Eddie to feel as safe as possible.” The other two nodded their heads seriously.

~*~

Buck leaned forward as much as he could while Carla administered the anesthesia.

“We’re never gonna have sex again.” Buck groaned while another contraction hit. “You hear me Edmundo Diaz?” He squeezed Eddie’s hand to the point of breaking it for the third time.

“I hear you, baby. Loud and clear. No more sex. No more mind blowing orgasms.”

Carla and Karen giggled.

“Hold on there mister. I never said no more mind blowing orgasms.” Buck squawked indignantly. The anesthesia was taking effect. His legs were getting really warm. And soon he couldn’t feel his legs at all.

~*~

He was going to die. Buck knew it. Eddie was killing him with his dick. Buck thought he was never so horny in his life.

He was approaching his due date fast. Only a couple of more weeks to go. The nursery was done. Everything was ready for the arrival of their cubs.

Chris was at a sleepover with Denny, so Eddie could look after his mate. Buck felt like he was crawling out of his skin.

Buck was at the cusp of coming. Eddie had been drilling his prostate for the last several thrusts. He was sitting securely on the Alpha’s lap with his back to his mate. Eddie held up his bump with one hand, while the other roamed over Buck’s body. Buck leaned heavily against his husband, his face tucked in Eddie’s throat, nibbling at the mate bite.

Both moaned loudly, they were drenched in sweat. Eddie’s thrusts became more erratic.

“I need to come, Eddie. Please.” Buck sobbed. “Please, baby.”

Eddie released the hold he had on Buck’s bump gently and took his cock in his hand. Stroking lazily. Buck moaned loudly. Eddie’s other hand went to Buck’s chin to tilt his head up.

He looked his husband in the eyes. “I love you, Evan.”

“I love you too.” Buck was crying uncontrollably now. “Please, Eddie.” The Alpha stroked Buck’s cock faster and thrusting harder. He leaned forward and took Buck’s mouth in a filthy kiss, at the same time Buck was coming all over the sheets. Buck squeezed around Eddie’s cock and that’s all it took for Eddie to come insides his mate.

He released the hold on Buck’s spent cock. Both panting for breath with the exertion of their lovemaking.

“Wow…” Buck panted. “That was mind blowing.”

“You mean more mind blowing than 30 minutes ago…” Eddie tried to catch his breath. “Or an hour before that?”

Eddie helped Buck lie down on his side and then lay down beside him so they were facing each other.

“Every time with you is mind blowing.” Buck breathed and leaned forward for a kiss. Eddie happily obliged. He went back to caressing his mates huge belly.

Eddie leaned forward to kiss it and whispered. “I can’t wait to meet you both.” Buck combed his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “And I hope you both have your eyes when you come out.”

“Eddie. Don’t say that.” Buck punched his husband’s shoulder…hard. “You make it sound like they’re going to look like Sloth Fratelli from the Goonies.” Eddie started to laugh.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Eddie wheezed. “But you have to wonder, if all that poking is going to dent the babies’ heads and face.”

Buck couldn’t keep a straight face and started laughing too. “You sound like Miranda from Sex and the City.”

~*~

“Where are they?” Bobby asked while pacing the waiting room. Everyone was on edge. For the last five hours Buck’s contractions have gotten worse. They called Stiles last night, but the mage couldn’t get away. They were battling the rogue Chimera pack, but Stiles promised he would come as soon as they were finished.

“They’ll be here soon, Bobby. Eddie said they were already within the city limits.” Athena lay a comforting hand on her husband.

They could smell the Hale pack before they could see them. Stiles magic had a certain smell and the air around him crackled when he was near.

They Grant/Nash pack turned to the entry of the waiting room. Stiles, Derek and a blond beta stood there looking exhausted.

“The cavalry is here.” Stiles greeted them with a tired smile. Bobby grew more worried. If Stiles was tired, how could he deliver these babies.

Athena didn’t look convinced either. The whole pack looked at the three in disbelieve.

“What?” Derek asked confused.

“I believe they’re worried Stiles won’t be able to deliver these babies.” Erica replied reading their faces.

“Pshaw, piece of cake.” Stiles waved them off. Just then a black beta came with two trays of coffee. “Boyd I love you.” Derek snorted amused, while Boyd rolled his eyes. Stiles made grabby hands for the coffee and the can of Red Bull.

The LA pack looked in disbelief when they saw Stiles drinking the coffee and half a can of Red Bull in one go.

“I’m not sure it is such a good idea for Stiles to deliver the cubs.” Chimney said concerned. With that much caffeine how can the mage hold a scalpel. Stiles looked like he was ready to bounce of these walls. He would’ve felt better if Maddie was here. They called her right after they called Stiles. But Maddie was at a conference in San Francisco and couldn’t get away. Chimney got a text from her an hour ago, that she was on her way home.

“Don’t worry, Chimney. Stiles without caffeine is far more dangerous than with it.” Derek reassured the EMT. “I’m pretty sure his blood is brown and not red.” Stiles slapped his mate’s chest.

“He’s exaggerating.” Derek snorted. “I got through college with nothing but caffeine. I’m fine. I just needed a little boost.” Stiles fingers were starting to crackle. They heard Buck howl in pain.

“That’s our cue.” Stiles kissed Derek soundly and gave a pointed look to Erica.

Stiles turned back to the pack. “Don’t worry. Evan is in good hands. I would never let anything happen to him.” Stiles said sincerely.

With that he turned around and walked with Erica to Buck’s room.

Bobby didn’t look convinced.

“Boyd, go with Corey and do that perimeter check.” Boyd nodded and went outside. Derek turned back to Bobby. “Stiles went through worse than a couple of hours without sleep, Bobby. When he was seventeen he was possessed by a nogitsune.” The pack sucked in a breath. “He went days without sleeping and still was able to protect his pack, even though the nogitsune wreaked havoc inside his head. We were able to defeat it and save Stiles, but it took a toll on his mental health. That’s why we decided to take a break and just live for a little while. Stiles went to college and I went traveling with my sister. Believe me, Stiles is _the_ most powerful mage on this side of the hemisphere, if not the world. He could deliver those cubs with his eyes closed and hands cuffed behind his back.”

~*~

Stiles and Erica went into the delivery room and took in the scene before them. Buck was ready on the delivery table. IV for fluids on his arm, nasal cannula for oxygen and drapes around his body. Eddie was sitting at his mate’s head, held his hand and did breathing exercises with him. Carla and Karen were already scrubbed in and waiting for Stiles.

Eddie spotted them and growled at Erica, flashing his red eyes.

“Easy, Tiger. She was already reprimanded. She’s going to help Stiles with his pain level. The anesthesia is metabolizing quickly, so while he is relatively numb, he will still feel it when we take out these cubs.” Eddie still growled at the blond beta.

Stiles took a couple of strides and was at Buck’s head.

“Mietek.” Buck sighed. He looked absolutely exhausted and in pain.

“Hey, Thumper.” Stiles said softly. “Ready for these babies to meet their daddies?” Stiles was carding through Buck’s sweaty hair.

“I was ready yesterday.” Buck groaned. While the contractions were dulled, due to the anesthesia, he could still feel them.

“Fair enough. Let’s get this show on the road. I’m gonna scrub in, Erica will help you with the pain. Remember what I told you?” Buck nodded, he looked scared.

“Hey, Evan.” Stiles whispered, he got Buck’s attention. “I know you’re scared and in pain. But I will promise you, once you hold these babies, all will be forgotten. Remember back in college, when we were camping alone in the middle of the woods and I got stabbed by that nasty pixie?” Buck nodded. “There wasn’t any help, we had to find our way back and I nearly passed out, because that pixie had poison on her blade. What did you tell me?”

“That pain was only temporary.” Stiles could see a new resolve in Buck’s eyes. Eddie saw it too. He still looked suspiciously at Erica, but he had calmed down considerably. All because his mate had finally calmed down.

Stiles kissed Buck’s head and went to the other room to scrub in.

Buck looked at his mate.

“I love you, Eddie.” Eddie smiled and kissed his mate.

“I love you, too, baby. I am so, so proud of you.”

Another contraction hit and Buck groaned. Erica looked at Eddie for permission to take Buck’s pain. After a moment Eddie nodded his head in permission and Erica took Buck’s other hand in hers.

Black veins appeared on Erica’s arm. She sucked in a breath, but it wasn’t so bad.

After over 24 hours of active labor Buck must be exhausted.

A couple of minutes later Stiles comes back and Carla helped him getting ready.

“Okay Evan, here we go. I’m going to make an incision above the pubic bone. I don’t know how much it’s gonna hurt, but I’ll do my best to counteract it with my magic. The rest is on Erica and Eddie.”

Buck took a deep breath, as Stiles made the cut. It hurt like a motherfucker. He screamed in pain. Black veins appeared on Eddie’s and Erica’s arms as they took his pain. Buck squeezed their hands to the point of breaking.

Erica yelled in surprise. It hurt like a bitch. It was almost as bad as being tortured by the alpha pack. How can people stand giving birth. How can people say there’s nothing better than giving birth to a tiny human.

Stiles and Carla worked quickly. He was opening the amniotic sac and pulled out the first cub. A girl.

“Congratulations guys. We have a healthy baby girl.” Stiles said.

Carla clamped the umbilical cord and handed her off to Karen, who stood beside them with a towel. The baby let out an indignant scream. Karen came around the drape and put the girl on Buck’s naked chest.

Just then another scream joined that of their daughter.

“And we have a healthy baby boy.” Again Carla clamped the umbilical cord and handed the baby off to Karen, who in turn put the baby on Buck’s chest.

Stiles waved his magic to heal Buck’s C-section slowly.

~*~

At Buck’s blood curling scream, as Stiles mad the incision, Bobby was ready to storm the delivery room. He was held back by Athena and Derek.

They were all glad that the kids were staying at the Grant/Nash house with May. They didn’t need to hear this.

Soon after Buck’s scream of pain, they heard the tiny screams of indignation. They all whooped with joy. They’re here.

~*~

“Oh, Eddie…Eddie they’re here.” Buck had tears streaming down his face. He was numb, totally numb. An endorphins rush will do that.

Eddie cried when he saw his babies and husband. They were beautiful.

Buck looked away from his babies for a moment to look for his mate. Eddie leaned in and kissed Buck softly.

“You did it, baby. You did it.” He stroked Buck’s cheek tenderly. “Look at them. They’re perfect.”

“No dents and no lopsided but two sets of perfectly aligned eyes.” Buck replied and both laughed wetly.

Erica was still taking Buck’s pain. She was exhausted. Stiles looked at her and nodded his head in direction of the door. Karen and Carla took the twins from Buck to check them out with Stiles.

Stiles gave Erica a pointed look. She cleared her throat.

Eddie looked at her and Buck turned his head in her direction.

“I’m sorry Eddie.” Eddie cocked his head. She did look sorry and exhausted. “And I’m sorry Buck. I had no idea, how painful childbirth was. I shouldn’t have made an insensitive comment. Taking your pain was almost as painful as being tortured by the alpha pack and Gerard Argent.” Buck did look confused, he had no idea what she was talking about. Eddie nodded his head in acceptance and Erica left the room.

She was glad that she was able to leave.

“What was that about?” Buck asked.

“She was running her mouth like usual.” Stiles answered nonchalantly.

“How are my babies, Mietek?” Buck asked concerned.

“Both in perfect health. Strong lungs.” Karen and Carla cleaned and swaddled the babies and took them back to their daddies.

Buck was sitting up when Karen placed his daughter in his arms. Carla was giving Eddie his son.

The trio cleaned up the mess around the doting fathers without them noticing.

~*~

Erica came to the waiting room and everyone stood up.

“You look like shit.” Derek smirked.

“Yeah well, who knew that childbirth was so painful.” Athena, Bobby and Hen raised their hands. “Buck is not human. The amount of pain he was in.” Erica still was in awe of the man.

“How are they?” Bobby asked anxiously.

“Beautiful babies, exhausted daddies.” The pack groaned and Erica smirked. She knew about the bet and wasn’t giving anything away.

Just then they heard running down the hall.

“Am I late?” Everyone turned when they saw Maddie bursting through the door.

She tried to catch her breath. Chimney got up and hugged his mate.

“No, you came just in time. The babies are here.” She turned around and ran towards the delivery room.

She knocked on the door and entered. Her brother looked deeply exhausted. And incredibly happy at the same time.

“Maddie.” Buck looked behind her and saw the rest of the pack loitering behind her. They couldn’t wait any longer.

They all came inside and positioned themselves around the bed.

“How are you feeling, Buck?” Bobby asked tentatively.

“Never been better. I am so glad it’s all over.” Buck smiled down at this daughter.

“So are you gonna introduce us?” Hen asked excitedly.

Buck and Eddie looked at each other with a smile.

“Guys, meet Laura Isabella Diaz.” Buck pointed to his daughter in his arms. He saw Derek tear up.

“And this is Noah Mateo Diaz.” Eddie held up his son. Stiles sucked in a breath. He had no idea.

“How did you decide on the names?” Athena asked curiously.

“We named them after strong people in our lives. Laura after Derek’s sister, Isabella after my abuela.” Eddie replied.

“Noah after Mietek’s dad and Mateo after Eddie’s abuelo.”

Derek and Stiles went to the fathers and hugged them carefully.

“So who won the bet?” Buck asked after Derek released him. He looked pointedly at his pack.

They all looked at each other like they didn’t know what Buck was talking about. Chimney thought that Buck had the stern dad look down pat already.

Hen opened her hands for the money with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
